There is a continuous desire to increase the storage capacity of semiconductors as computers are consistently becoming more powerful and new and improved electronic devices are continually developed. One mechanism to increase memory capacity and processing power for the semiconductor chip and associated electronic devices aims to increase the number of semiconductors, such as transistors, that can be fabricated on a given geometric area of a semiconductor chip. A natural effect of this mechanism is the miniaturization of memory cells and associated elements formed on the semiconductor chip.